My King
by lostinthe-tardis28
Summary: Sigyn decides to visit her husband in the throne room and show her devotion to her king. Warning: SMUT but no spoilers for Thor: The Dark World!


My King ; Loki/Sigyn

**So I wrote this after seeing Thor: The Dark World and because my friend requested some Loki/Sigyn action. There are no spoilers for TTDW in here.**

Her long dress was trailing behind her as Sigyn marched towards the throne room. She knew no one would be here this time of night and they would be alone. She walked into the throne room and smiled devilishly as she approached the throne itself. The gold and intricate designs on that throne meant nothing; it was just the man who was sitting in it.

Sigyn curtsied and looked at him, his emerald eyes staring back at her own. "Hello my King," she said, as she picked up the hem of her dress and approached the throne.

"Oh it's been a long time since you've said that." Loki said smiling at his wife. Sigyn and Loki were married awhile ago but they have been sure to be careful about their encounters, too many people hated Loki and would use Sigyn as leverage against him. Not that the blonde warrior couldn't defend herself if need be, but Loki wanted her safe.

"Are you sure we're alone?" she asked, standing no more than two feet away from him now. He nodded smirking, as he pointed one finger at her and gestured for her to come towards him.

"Now come here it's been far too long…" He said grabbing her hands and placing her on his lap. He looked at her for a moment before he kissed her, hard. She returned his kiss as she snaked her hands around his neck and she straddled his waist. Loki was fisting her blonde hair as she started to undo her dress. Loki disconnected their lips for a moment as he undid his armor. Sigyn threw her dress to the floor of the throne room and looked back at Loki who was now naked from the waist up.

"Dear lord what you do to me," Loki said as he looked up and down her body. Sigyn kissed him again, her body pressing up against his. Loki groaned from the sudden contact of her body against his. He broke away from her only to start kissing her neck as his hands rubbed her southern region. Sigyn moaned as he hit her sweet spot and made his way down to her breasts.

"Fuck…" she groaned as sucked on her nipples while his hands roamed all over her body. Sigyn's southern region was becoming very stifled, she had to have him…now. Sigyn grabbed his hair and looked at him. "I need you right now, Loki!" she commanded.

"Anything for my Queen." Loki said as he freed his manhood from his undergarments. Sigyn kissed Loki as she sunk herself down on him and started to ride him. Both of them moaned as their hips met in a steady rhythm. Loki kissed her as he gave her a hard thrust and she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh God LOKI!" Sigyn said as she felt her climax within reach. She started riding him a bit more erratically as she felt her dams burst and she cried out.

"OH MY GOD LOKI! YES!" she cried and moaned in pure ecstasy. Loki wasn't far behind when two more thrusts later he came inside her while saying her name.

"I forgot how much I missed this." Loki said looking her in the eyes and out of breath, and Sigyn smiled at him. "We still must be discreet but I promise I will try and find you." he adds as she unsaddles him and began to put her dress back on again.

"I hope so, I missed you while you were in that dungeon." she says slipping the sleeves of her dress over her shoulders again and Loki got dressed back in his armor. "I hope one day you can drop the façade and we will really be King and Queen of Asgard, not Thor and that mortal." she added looking at Loki who grabbed her hand.

"My dear wife, I promise you, our dreams will soon come true." he says, kissing her one last time a bit gentler now. Sigyn kissed him back for a moment before pulling away and turning to leave.

"I will see you soon, my love." she says as she descends the steps of the throne. She takes one last glance back at Loki who smiles at her. Sigyn smiled to herself about that encounter, and remembering the last time they fucked on the throne. Only that ending was a bit more embarrassing, with Thor finding them and all.

"Sooner than I expect, if everything goes accordingly." Loki mutters as he watches his wife leave and begins to think of ways that he will speed up his plan so he doesn't have to wait so long to be with her again. No one was going to keep him from his beautiful warrior wife, not Thor, Odin, not anyone ever again.

**I hope you guys liked it! I was a little less explicit than normal, but I still hope you guys liked it and I will probably write more of these two in the future! **


End file.
